


Hard Reset Book 1

by New_Elysia



Series: Hard Reset [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Gen, I'm both proud and ashamed that i got this done so quickly, I'm fucking with the timeline and i don't care!, Reset au, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Down the rabbit hole we go!





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad rolled over and looked at the clock on his night stand, eight A.M. the young Halfling sat up and let his eyes flit around the room. Henry was still laying on the floor, asleep in his sleeping bag. On the back of his desk chair was the black nylon cape Vlad had worn the night before to the Halloween party. Vlad stretched, he wasn’t sure why but all of this felt so familiar.

Vlad moved, throwing his legs over the edge of his bed and standing. Carefully he stepped over henry and walked out of his room into the library. He walked through, stopping In front of one of the book cases. He quietly ran his index finger over the spines of the books, some well-worn and others new, before stopping when he came to the book he’d been looking for. Gently, Vlad pulled it free from the space it had previously occupied on the shelf. The Halfling tucked it under his arm and made his way down stairs, where he was greeted by the smell of cinnamon rolls, bacon and blood.

Vlad walked over and took a seat at the table. His aunt turned to look at him, eyeing the book as Vlad placed it in front of him. Vlad smiled at her, though he still felt that sense of familiarity. And he wasn’t sure why, he’d sat down at this table for almost three years now. But something about this felt different, like he’d seen it all before.

“Something interesting going on that I should know about?” Nelly asked, her finger tapping the cover of the book. Vlad laid his head on his upturned palm “I think I read someone else’s mind last night.” He admitted, recalling the experience with the trick-or-treaters. Nelly gave him a concerned look “I know I’ve only been able to read henry’s thoughts before, but last night was different.” The boy flipped open the book, his aunt gave him a worried look. “Vladimir” she began carefully “you didn’t…” Vlad looked at her, the worried expression on her face saying everything. “Nelly, I didn’t bite anyone, I swear.” His aunt didn’t look reassured, and Vlad really didn’t blame her, considering he’d only been able to read henry’s after biting him when they were eight. “Well, if you really didn’t bite anyone, how do you suppose you were able to read this person’s mind?”

Vlad didn’t really have an answer for it, well aside from the fact he might be developing his own kind of Vampiric powers. “Dad could have been able to read minds, right?” the boy asked “what if I’m able to do that to?” Nelly pursed her lips and spoke “I guess it is possible, this whole vampire thing is still new to me. And I don’t know too much about your father’s abilities.” Nelly said, and neither did Vlad. He couldn’t really recall his father using any Vampiric abilities much, atleast not in front of Vlad. Vlad mulled over the thoughts of what he might be able to do as he got older.

Then he remembered “hey, Aunt Nelly” Vlad said, making his aunt turn her attention from her cooking for a moment “can Henry stay one more night? His parents won’t be home will till tomorrow afternoon.” Vlad said, Nelly seemed to consider it, then she nodded “as long as you two can make your way to school in the morning, I seen no problem.”

As Vlad finished his breakfast, the thought of a certain assignment coming to mind. Vlad downed the rest of the blood in his glass and spoke. “Hey, Nelly we have an attic right?” Vlad asked, then blinked in confusion. Did they have an attic? He didn’t remember nelly ever telling him about one. But he remembered it “yes,” Nelly said as she stood from the table. “You know where the entrance is, right?” she asked, Vlad shook his head. Nelly looked back at him. “In your room, about three or so feet from your bed.” Vlad nodded “do you think there could be anything on my family up there? I have a project due in history.” Right, a project. A project Vlad hadn’t even started on yet, let alone written his name at the top. “Oh, I think so.” She said “I know your father left a few things up there, though I don’t know how much.” Nelly then walked over and kissed Vlad on the top of his head “I need to get going, I’ll see you boys later.”

 

* * *

 

The light to the attic clicked on, illuminating the small space in a light. After spending a good chunk of the day flipping back and forth between watching TV and defending the earth from alien invasion, Vlad had decided it was time to start looking through the attic, which smelled like an awful mix of years’ worth of dust, mold, and cat pee.

Vlad looked around, again, that same feeling. Vlad wet his lips and walked over and knelt “so, what are we looking for?” Henry asked “photo albums, birth certificates and hopefully a family tree or something of the like.” Vlad said as he started moving boxes around. But it wasn’t just those things, Vlad felt like he was looking for something else. But he wasn’t sure what it was. As henry started rummaging behind him, Vlad pulled a box out in front of him and ripped the tape away. The top was full tax papers and other types of paperwork, but near the bottom he found several boxes containing pictures.

But below those, sat a large book. It was bound in old worn looking leather and strapped closed with two thick belts and brass locks. On its cover was a strange symbol, one that was made up of three lines inside of a set of parentheses. For some reason, Vlad felt like he’s found something he’d been looking for. Like an object that he’d lost years ago and presumed gone forever, only to find it now. Vlad stared at it, wondering if the book was a journal of some sort. Perhaps something that would be helpful in finishing his report.

* * *

 

The sound of Nelly calling up to them drew their search to an end. Henry picked up a small stack of picture albums and started down the narrow flight of stairs, Vlad stood and dusted himself off. He was about to follow after, then he noticed something. A small black cylinder sticking up out of a box. Curious, Vlad reached in and picked it up. It wasn’t big, about the length of a tube of lipstick and all black, save for a strange golden symbol on the bottom. One that looked similar to the one on the book. Vlad stuck it in his pocket, he’d have to look at it later. With another click, the light went out and Vlad made his way out of the attic.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that last option?

The walk to school had been normal, hardly anything to be considered outside of Vlad and Henry discussing the disappearance of Bathery Middle’s English teacher, John Craig. The man seemed to have vanished without a trace, no signs to where he could have gone. He had been out for weeks, presumed to be sick, now he was declared missing. Someone that had everyone talking, in a small town like Bathery, there were no such thing as secrets. Someone always knew something, or atleast thought that did.

And without a teacher, the duty to substitute had fallen on any teachers with enough free time or the principle. It wasn’t so much a class anymore as it was just a free period of sorts, ones that would occasionally hold a pop quiz or rare assignment.

Vlad looked from henry, up to the top of the steps of the elementary school. There stood the principle himself, a man Vlad and many other students –as well as a few teachers and parents- called the mouse man. Snelgrove glared down at Vlad as the Halfling boy waved and gave him a simple “Hello” as Vlad got close. Then they locked eyes, a vision flashed before Vlad’s eyes. Vlad could see the principle laying in a pool of his own blood, what looked like a wooden stake embedded in his chest. Vlad blinked, the vision quickly fading, leaving him staring up at the principle with wide onyx Eyes. “Mr. Tod, you better get a move on, you’ll be late.” Vlad blinked again and looked to henry, who had stopped just outside the schools door way. Vlad forced his feet to move and he rushed in, followed by Henry.

Vlad leaned against his locker and took in a deep breath, his mind still trying to process what he’d just seen. “What was that about?” henry asked, looking worried “you look like you just saw a ghost.” Vlad sighed “I’m fine” Vlad said “I think I just zoned out for a second” Vlad then leaned forward, moving away from the cool metal. “You sure? You look like you’re gonna throw up or something.” Vlad forced a smile “yeah, I think so.” Vlad said, the Halfling twisted the padlock this way and that. With a click, Vlad removed it and opened the locker. Reaching inside, he grabbed his English book, which was a horribly oversized book full of stories and reports that most students would never even get to in their lessons.

Vlad set his book down on the desk and threw his bag down. Like normal, he and henry had split up when Vlad got to his first period class, English. When Vlad had walked in, the desk at the front of the room was completely empty. No one sat there, no Mr. Craig or any substitute. Atleast, not yet. Vlad let out a sigh and traced the pattern on the cover of his text book.

The Halfling nearly jumped out of skin when one of his class mates tossed a folded note onto his desk. Vlad glanced up, Kara hardly looked at him as she walked away. Vlad stared at the folded note before picking it up, opening it. He sighed, it was not something he could answer now. In fact he might never answer it, Vlad would probably just throw it away and pretend he never saw it.

The door to the class room swung open and in walked a tall blond man in a three piece suit and dark purple top hat. Vlad watched the students move to sit down, their conversations slowly teetering off. The man set a dark brown leather bag on the desk and turned to face the class. His blue eyes sparkled “good morning” he began, Vlad stared for a moment. Something about this guy felt unnervingly familiar. Like he’d seen him before, it was just something to do with his face and the odd choice of head were that seemed to strike a chord in him.

Another vision flashed in Vlad’s mind, it was the same man. Though he looked beaten and bloody, he was warning Vlad to run. His blue eyes wide in terror and confusion.

Vlad snapped back into reality, the man was introducing himself as Otis Otis. Then, as if Vlad knew it, word for word, he spoke in a whisper “as long as Mr. proceeded your choice.” It was barely audible, but the man with blond hair seemed to hear him. Blue eyes moved to stare at Vlad, making the boy sink back in his seat. He wasn’t sure why he’d said that. But he had and he’d been heard by the teacher. Though, if Mr. Otis had anything to say about it, he didn’t and class resumed.

* * *

 

Vlad tossed his backpack in his already crowded and messy locker. Then, he reached up and grabbed his packed lunch. He slammed the door and locked it with the small padlock, then he followed henry to the lunch room.

After henry had grabbed, what the staff called ‘pizza’, the two began making their way over to one of the table. But then, Vlad stopped and looked around. He had another feeling, one similar to how he’d felt the day before. Vlad wet his lips and turned a row before were they intended to walk, Henry looking back with confusion but followed.

The pair sat down at their normal table and Vlad pulled his sandwich out. Like normal, it was peanut butter and jelly, with small capsules of blood slipped in. while dull, it was one of the few ways Vlad could get blood at school.

“What was that about?” Henry asked as he set his tray down and took a seat across from Vlad. The raven haired teen shrugged “I don’t know, I just felt like something was gonna happen if we continued walking that way.” Vlad said, he was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when there was a loud clatter and the sound of laughter.

Vlad and henry both looked over to see Eddie Poe pushing himself up, lunch spattered across his chest. “Looks like you weren’t wrong” Henry said. Vlad pulled his attention from the scene and bit down. Reveling in the taste of blood as the small capsules burst. Vlad swallowed and was about to take another bite when henry spoke up “quick, what are the winning lottery numbers?” the boy blinked in confusion “what?” Henry grinned “come on, you gotta admit that was some weird vampire stuff.” Vlad took another bite and shrugged “more like some weird gut instinct.” The raven haired teen explained “atleast, I think it was.”

Vlad finished off the sandwich and reached for the cupcake that nelly had packed for him. “To tell you the truth, I’ve been having them since I woke up yesterday. I’m not sure what it is, but I get these weird feelings that stuff has happened for or that I feel drawn to something.” Vlad quickly scarfed down the blood laced pastry. “What kind of stuff?” Vlad crumpled up his bag “well, I knew Nelly had an attic, but I don’t remember her ever telling me about it or finding it on my own before.” Vlad recalled, though that wasn’t much, his memory wasn’t perfect and he could have just forgotten that nelly had mentioned it.

“And that substitute, Mr. Otis” Vlad began “I feel like I’ve met him before, though I can’t recall where I’ve seen him.” Vlad wondered if he had seen him at some point in Stokerton, he had mentioned teaching there at the high school, or was it the college? Either way, Vlad was sure he hadn’t met him before. There was no way to just forget a man who walks around in a purple top hat.

 

* * *

 

The day had wound to an end, all be it, in a painfully slow manner. Leaving Vlad to wait for henry after some student council meeting. The young Halfling had just leaned against the lockers, when a sense of unease came over him. It felt similar to what he’d felt in the lunch room. Vlad looked around, he couldn’t see anything that looked particular wrong, the hallways were mostly empty. But for some reason, that still didn’t sit right with him.

Vlad turned and started down the hallway, making it no more than teen feet before bill and tom rounded the corner. And they’d noticed him. Vlad glanced around, noticing an open class room door. Quickly he made a beeline for it.

Mr. Otis looked up, blue eyes landing on the teen. He gave Vlad a curious look, then noticed to two bullies stopping right outside the door. As if putting the pieces of a puzzle, the blond stood. In a few long strides, he walked over and closed the door. Vlad let out a sigh of relief “are you alright?” Mr. Otis questioned, Vlad nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” Vlad said and leaned against one of the empty desks. The room was empty save for teacher and student.

“Mind if I stay in here for a bit?” Vlad asked, Mr. Otis gave him a nod before turning his attention back to his work. Vlad looked at the board, messy handwriting still on it. Vlad bit his lip “do you need any help cleaning up?” he might as well offer, considering Mr. Otis was letting his stay until he could leave without getting beaten to a pulp.

“If you want” Mr. Otis turned and picked up the black eraser for the white board. Vlad barely had just enough time to catch it after his slid his backpack off. Vlad looked over “anything that you want to stay?” Vlad asked, some teachers were like that. Some wrote schedules in the corners of the board or dates that were deemed important for a project, or something that they’d still be covering in class tomorrow. “No, all of it can go” Otis said, Vlad walked over and began erasing the black scribbles. Vaguely aware of the substitute working behind him.

As Vlad finished erasing the board, Mr. Otis spoke up “I’m curious, Vladimir was it, are you into Mythology at all?” Vlad set the black eraser down, his eyes flitting around for the small blue bottle of cleaning solution “somewhat,” Vlad said, spotting it on a small filing cabinet next to the board. Mr. Otis pulled a small roll of paper towels from under the desk and handed them to Vlad.

“Anything particular? Vampires, witches, zombies… Vampires?” Vlad shrugged “vampires do intrest me a bit.” He said, the boy wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cleaning solution. “Oh?” Vlad heard the click of the buckles on Mr. Otis’ bag. As Vlad finished whipping down the last of the board he turned. “Yeah, though mostly those old movies.” Vlad admitted as he tossed the damp paper towel in the trash can. “I see” Mr. Otis said, Vlad turned to look at him. The blond man smiled, “anything else you need help with?” Mr. Otis shook his head, no that should do it for now.” He said.

Furrowing his brow, the teacher then asked “do you need someone to walk you out, it seems those two are still out there.” Vlad felt embarrassed, of all the things, having a teacher walking him out would really just make things worse. He could only imagine the things bill and tom would say after that. “No, no I’m just waiting on a friend.” Vlad said “are they in detention?” Vlad shook his head “no, he’s on the student council, and they had a meeting today.” Vlad resumed leaning against one of the desks. “We usually walk home together, so I wait out by the lockers for him.” Otis just nodded.

The door clicked as someone opened it, Henry poked his head in. “Vlad?” the raven haired teen straightened “yeah?” the door opened more, allowing the blond teen in. “what are you doing in here?” Mr. Otis spoke up “he was helping me” Henry looked to Vlad “what, trying to get extra credit already?” he snickered, Vlad rolled his eyes and leaned down to pick up his back pack. “Come on,” he smacked henry on the shoulder as he passed. The human grinned, and followed after “you boys get home safely.” Mr. Otis called after, his blue eyes watching them closely.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad rolled over onto his stomach, Onyx eyes half lidded as he looked around his bed room. The snow ball was in less than a week and Vlad hadn’t even gotten anywhere close to asking Meredith. Go figure, considering he couldn’t even sigh ‘Hi’ to her without turning into a nervous mess. And every time he’d thought about what to say, his mind would panic and he’d talk himself out of everything.

Then, there was also the matter of MR. Otis. The substitute teacher who had started off just fine, but now made Vlad feel uneasy. It was just something about him, something that was off. The first inclination had been the slip of paper he’d pulled from the purple top hat. It had said ‘werewolf’ Vlad was sure of that. He knew he hadn’t misread it or anything. But then, he’d watched the words rewrite themselves to say Vampire. That wasn’t normal, words didn’t just rewrite themselves, but yet these had. And now he’d have to go up in front of the class and tell them everything that he was.

And Mr. Otis’s hat in Mr. Craig’s house. Sure Vlad himself had broken in, but that was to see if he could figure anything out. What business did Mr. Otis have there? Something was going on, something sinister. Something involving Mr. Otis.

Vlad pushed himself up, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the strange book he’d found sitting on his night stand. Thus far, he hadn’t found a way to open it. The leather straps were too thick to cut and Vlad had yet to find a key that would open the locks. He’d even gone back into the attic to look through the boxes, hoping that it was somewhere up there, but he’d found nothing.

Vlad reached over and pulled the book onto his lap and looked at it. He couldn’t fight the growing curiosity. What could have been so important that someone had to lock it away like this? Did the book belong to his dad? Or someone on his mom’s side of the family. At first Vlad had thought it to be a journal or diary of some sort, but now he wasn’t so sure. Diaries and journals did tend to be locked, yes, but this felt a little over the top to do lock one like this. Vlad placed his fingers on the leather cover and ran them down. The moment they touched the strange symbol however, it began to glow. Shocked, Vlad quickly pulled his hand away and the glow subsided.

Vlad looked down, not sure if that had been his imagination. Timidly, the boy placed his hand back on the glyph and the glow started again. This time Vlad couldn’t remove his hand, it was if his hand had been welded to the leather. Just as panic began to form in his mind, the locks clicked and Vlad was able to pull his hand away. His heart now racing in his chest, Vlad wasn’t sure he even wanted to look inside the book. The cover was already weird enough.

Vlad sat there for a while, his mind buzzing as he stared at the book. Vlad bit his bottom lip and then swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He opened the book, inside seemed to be full of writing in a language he hadn’t seen before. Vlad continued flipping randomly, coming across a page with a pyramid of symbols and other pages with devices and weapons. He groaned, realizing he couldn’t read it. Vlad stopped flipping through on one page though, at the bottom, scribbled in his dad’s handwriting were the words “look to my study. There lie the answers to all that I have hidden.” Vlad found himself whispering the words aloud. Images once again flashed into his mind, one of his father’s suite closet. Another of his own closet in his old bedroom. Vlad blinked.

He wasn’t exactly sure what to make of this visions. Ever since the day after Halloween he’d been having these weird flashes, like memories he just couldn’t grasp. And feelings that seemed to warn him about something. So far, he’d had no less than about twenty of them, all varying from little tidbits to several seconds of someone speaking or threatening him before the vision faded.

As Vlad looked down at the page, it seemed something had clicked in his mind, the words on the page had suddenly began to make sense. The language slowly becoming more understandable until he could read it. Vlad stared down, quickly he read over the page and realized that the book had something to do with Vampires. Vlad turned back to the first page then, curious on what the book it’s self was about. Maybe it did belong to his dad.

 

* * *

 

Vlad yawned and sat down at his desk in homeroom. The day had both been long and exhausting. That was mostly due to the fact he’d stayed up most of the night reading through that book. It had been way beyond just interesting. While he wasn’t sure how he’d learned to read it so easily, he felt compelled to go through it.

And that strange language, it kept irking at him. Like he’d known it his entire life and just now remembered it. In fact, earlier that day he’d accidently written his history notes in it. Which, he’d have to turn in at the end of the semester for a grade. He’d have to rewrite them when he got home, and probably toss the papers with the coded langue on them.

Vlad leaned down and pulled his English note book from his backpack and flipped it open on his desk. The boy looked down at his report, it wasn’t due till the day he was supposed to give his oral report. And the boy had been considering putting in information from the book, which wasn’t much but it might make the whole thing a bit more interesting. And it wasn’t likely that he’d need to use that information again.

As Vlad sat there scribbling notes in the margins of the report, things he wanted to change or remove, he became award of someone standing above him. Vlad paused his writing and looked up to see none other than Mr. Otis. The substitute teacher was standing over him and staring intently at Vlad’s notebook. Vlad wondering if he was trying to make sure if Vlad was doing homework from his class rather than from another. Teachers tended to do that, they’d walk around the room and watch you closely. They were fine if you would work on homework they’d assigned, but god help you if they caught you working on homework from history or science.

Vlad sometimes wondered if it was some weird form a jealously. That they were, for some odd reason, unhappy that you didn’t seem to want to be in their class. After a moment, Mr. Otis pulled his eyes away and turned to walk away. Vlad watched him out the corner of his eye until Mr. Otis was on the other side of the room.

As the bell rang, Vlad pushed himself out of his seat and began packing everything away in his backpack. As Vlad zipped it up, a strange thought occurred to him. He could run by his old house, since Nelly wouldn’t be home till later. And Vlad atleast knew there was something there from his father’s note and those little glimpses. He could run home and grab a flashlight and the key to the front door. He had a decent idea on where to look, he could run in and take a look around his dad’s study and then get home before Nelly.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed that lady luck was on Vlad’s side that day. The young Halfling had managed to avoid bill and tom when leaving the school had gotten home relatively quickly. It hadn’t been hard to locate flashlight and the ring of spare keys Nelly had for the house. He’d also lightened up his backpack just a bit, so it’d be easier to carry back whatever he found in the house. Be it books, paper work, or something else.

Vlad stopped at the end of his driveway and looked up at his old home. His onyx eyes staring up at the gray painted walls and black gingerbread trim. Despite the fire, this house had remained virtually untouched, aside from the bedroom. Which had been burned to a crisp, along with his parents. Vlad blinked away the tears that stung his eyes and started up the driveway.

It had been three years since Vlad had even set foot in the house. Three long years since he’d been home, really home. As he opened the front door, he expected his mother to come in from the kitchen, dressed all and yellow and smiling warmly. She’d wrap her arms around him and kiss him on the head, asking questions about his day as she led him into the kitchen. Where his father would be sitting at the table, a book or newspaper in hand. His eyes, ones just as dark as Vlad’s, lighting up at the sight of them. The smells of some freshly made treat or meal filling the house as they all settled in.

But that didn’t happen, no one came running in. no one would be sitting at the kitchen table. And the only smell in the house was that of dust, smoke, and death. More tears pricked at Vlad’s eyes, these he couldn’t stop. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin “I’m sorry, so so sorry” he whispered, then reached up to wipe the tears away with his jacket sleeve and tried to fight back the rest.

He was here for a reason. He had to find whatever his dad had left behind for him. The young Halfling took the time to pull his flashlight from his backpack and then took in a few deep breaths. It felt like a weight had settle on his chest. He wanted to find the item and get out as soon as possible.

Vlad turned and walked in the direction of the spiral staircase, pausing just briefly by the room that had been his at one point. If he had the time, he’d look through it later. First, he was going to his father’s study. As he climbed the stairs, he kept an ear out. Even though the home was still structurally sound, he didn’t want to risk anything.

As Vlad reached the door to the study, he pulled the ring of keeps from his pocket. He tried to door knob first, locked. Vlad slipped the skeleton key in and turned. The door opened with little resistance and Vlad walked in. his dark eyes looking around, after a moment, they landed on his father’s suite closet. Vlad gently pulled his back pack off and set it down next to the open door. He then shuffled over and opened the door, inside were a few suites, his father’s favorite jacket, and boxes. Vlad bit his lip and knelt down, he began pulling the boxes out, there was a big possibility he might need to look through them, just in case. Then he peered inside to make sure he didn’t miss anything, moving the articles of clothing out of his way he noticed what looked like a glyph on the wall. It looked a lot like the ones he’d seen before on the book, the strange black cylinder, and carved into Mr. Craig’s front porch.

Vlad moved his hand forward and placed it on the symbol. Like the one on the book, it glowed and a panel in the wall slid open. Vlad used his flashlight to look inside and saw what looked to be an old leather bound book. The boy reached in and pulled it free, though it was dusty, Vlad could clearly read the words on the cover.

Embossed in shiny gold lettering were the words ‘The Chronicles of Tomas Tod’ Vlad stared down at the book. The feelings of sadness and grief now suddenly replaced by an over whelming feeling of dread and fear. Vlad stood and walked over to his father’s large desk. The light coming through the stained glass window, while a pinkish red color, was enough to see. Vlad sat down in the leather chair, remembering how much it had been his father’s favorite.

Vlad laid the journal down on the desk, disturbing the last three years of dust that had gathered in its surface. He flipped it opened and quietly began reading. As his eyes moved over the writing, a knot began to form in his stomach. Something just wasn’t right about this.

As Vlad pondered what it was, a thought struck him. The other imaged he’d briefly seen was of his bedroom closet. Closing the journal, he’d have time to look through it later, he stood. Vlad took one last look around as he slipping the leather bound book into his backpack. Wondering how his father would have reaction to him snooping through his study on the whim of a message in the book. Sure Tomas loved Vlad, but adults didn’t like it when children got into things they weren’t supposed to.

Vlad opened the door to his old room, it was unlocked, just like how he’d left it. Reaching over, as if on instinct, he attempted to switch on the lights. Then remember that all power had been cut off after Vlad had moved to Nelly’s. Vlad clicked on the flashlight and looked around his old room. It was exactly as he’d left it, toys still littered the floor, a pair of clothing laid out on the bed, and the walls their familiar light blue. Vlad swallowed the returning lump and walked over to his walk in closet.

He opened the door slowly, as if expecting a monster to jump out. It was silly really, there were no such things as monsters, atleast not ones who hid in closets.

Vlad moved the light around, his clothing still hung neatly and his shoes lined up. Like the bedroom, everything looked untouched, undisturbed. It had all been abandoned in the wake of the fire. All of his toys, his clothing, bedsheets, everything. The only thing Nelly had removed were any family pictures that were still intact enough to save.

Vlad walked in and knelt at the far end of the small room. Reaching out, he removed a small panel in the wall. Reaching in, he felt his fingertips connect with something. It felt like another book. Confused, Vlad pulled it out and examined it. At first, he was baffled as to the lack of any type of title, then he realized he was looking at the back of the book. Vlad turned it over and read the silver embossed letters aloud “The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod?” he furrowed his brow. Vlad didn’t really recall keeping a journal, nor placing on in the secret space in his closet.

Though, it was possible that he had planned to begin keeping one and that this had been a gift from his dad. Hidden away for Vlad to find on his birthday or something like that. Vlad sat back on his haunches and opened it.

As he flipped through, he noticed that the pages had been written on. Lines of text filled almost all of the journals pages. Vlad stopped and started taking note of the names, a few he immediately recognized; Nelly, his dad, Henry, Joss who was henry’s cousin, and… “Mr. Otis?” Vlad asked aloud. What was his name doing in there? Vlad was sure he’d never met the guy before he took on Mr. Craig’s Job.

Then he noticed names he didn’t recognize; D’Ablo, Jasik, Ignatius, Em… though they struck a chord in the boy, he couldn’t recall faces to put to their names. As Vlad tried to figure it out, a dull throbbing began in his temple.

Vlad closed the book, slipping it into his back pack next to his father’s. He’d really need to look into that one at some point. There was more going on, he was sure of it. And hopefully, he’d figure it out before something terrible happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention shady man dressed all in black following a teenaged boy, look out for that patch of ice.

As it turns out, some people didn’t think a teenager visiting his old house was normal. Considering that one of his old neighbors had taken it upon themselves to call nelly, who had been waiting for Vlad outside when he’d left the house. She hadn’t been too happy to learn Vlad had not only broken his promise and gone back to the house, but that he’d done it completely alone.

Despite her disappointment, she hadn’t forbade Vlad from going to the dance. Though, Vlad was currently wishing that she had, he would rather have been grounded than laughed out of the school’s formal dance. Staying home would be far less embarrassing than this.

As Vlad opened the door, a cold gust of wind cut through him. Winter in the Midwest was always brutal, and this winter was no exception. Vlad shivered, but continued out, freshly fallen snow crunching under his feet as he walked away from the school.

“Vladimir” the boy froze when a voice called out his name. The young Halfling turned to see Mr. Otis standing just outside the door, it was propped open behind him. Though Vlad couldn’t tell how. “it’s a bit early to be leaving” the blond said, “there isn’t much of a reason for me to stay,” Vlad countered “I didn’t even want to come tonight, I would have rather stayed home than be humiliated like that.” Mr. Otis was silent for a long moment, then he began to approach Vlad. The boy automatically stiffened. “You really shouldn’t let them get to you like that.”

Vlad’s shoulders slumped slightly “it’s kinda hard when your only friend is off making out with his date and not there to help defend you.” Vlad felt a pang of pain in his chest. The reminder that, without henry, he’d be completely alone. Mr. Otis clucked his tongue, “Now that can’t be true, you seem to be quite the nice young man.” “It is, Henry’s the only person who will bother talking to me for more than a few minutes.” Vlad said, then shivered when a gust of cold wind cut through him. “You are only in Middle School, Vladimir” he began “you have an entire life time a head of you, there’s plenty of time to make new friends.”

Vlad looked away, the snow resumed falling then. White flakes landing on the duo, they stood out the most against Vlad’s hair and clothing. “I’m still going home.” Vlad said curtly. Mr. Otis let out a sigh. The teacher then reached into his pocket, Vlad’s onyx eyes moved down to watch. Did he have a knife? Did he know that Vlad had seen his hat in Mr. Craig’s house?

Mr. Otis pulled out a cellphone, offering it to Vlad. “Atleast call your aunt to come pick you up, I’ll wait with you inside until she gets here.” Vlad shook his head, “no, I’ll be fine.” Vlad said, the teacher looked up at the falling snow and then back at Vlad. “It is below freezing out here, and you’re intent on walking home?” Vlad just nodded and turned. Mr. Otis shook his head and then removed his coat.

“If you’re so fixed on doing this, then take my coat.” The blond held it out for the boy. The boy looked at his teacher “are you sure? Won’t you need it?” Vlad asked, Mr. Otis smiled “I think I’ll be just fine.” He said “I can drive home, you’re planning on walking there.” Vlad cracked a smile and reached out “I’ll be sure to get it back to you after break.” MR. Otis just nodded “and again, are you sure you don’t want to call anyone?” he asked, “No, I’ll be fine.” Vlad said and started walking. He could feel Mr. Otis’ eyes on him until he rounded a corner, sending another chill up his spine.

 

* * *

 

Vlad tugged the Coat close to him and looked around. He was probably about half way to Nelly’s by then and the snow had started to fall faster. It also seemed the flakes were getting larger. Vlad looked around, knowing it was only a little before eight, though the streets where completely empty. Not a soul in sight, if Vlad had to guess, those who weren’t at the dance were probably curled up at home. Something that he really wanted to do, he’d atleast have to tell Mr. Otis thank you for giving his coat to Vlad. The extra layer was keeping him a bit warmer than he would have been otherwise.

As Vlad’s mind began to bounce between the thought of making hot chocolate or warming up a mug of blood when he got home, he started to pick up on the sound of crunching snow. And it wasn’t him.

Vlad stopped and listened, he could hear the noise getting closer. And coming up from behind him. Vlad turned, he could see the outline of a dark figure approaching. His mind immediately jumped to Mr. Otis. After all, he was the only one who’d known Vlad was heading home. He hadn’t even bothered to tell henry.

But that thought was then pushed back when a gust of wind made, what appeared to be, a long coat billow slightly. Mr. Otis didn’t have any coats like that, atleast not one that he’d word to school. But that knowledge didn’t bring the boy’s mind any peace. He’d suddenly began wishing he’d stayed at the dance, atleast he’d be safer there with other people until Nelly arrived.

As the figure drew closer, Vlad could faintly make out pale skin and dark hair in the light of the street lamps. As the person passed under one, Vlad could make out the shine of black leather gloves. “Excuse me” they were male and from the sound of their voice, an adult at the least.

Vlad didn’t bother giving a reply, instead he turned and ran. He didn’t care if the man might just be lost or looking for a friend’s house. Adult men dressed in all dark colors approaching a loan teenager at night was never a good thing. That’s how horror stories about serial killers began, and Vlad wasn’t about to risk being a part of it.

To the young half breed’s horror, the man sped up as well. Vlad dared a glance back and saw him running towards Vlad. Long coat fly back, almost like a cape as he ran at Vlad. Vlad then realize that it sounded like the man was wearing heavy winter boots, much more suited for this weather than his dress shoes. Vlad silently hoped that he wouldn’t slip and fall on a patch of ice, if he did then the man would undoubtedly catch him.

And then what? Would this man kill him right then? Or would he take him to some abandoned area, where no one would see. Vlad wondered if this man was connected to Mr. Otis, whom Vlad had started to suspect of murdering both his parents and Mr. Craig. Was this to just tie up loose ends? Had Vlad gotten to close or figured out to much?

Vlad’s heart raced and his lungs burned as he ran. Even with adrenalin coursing through his veins, Vlad knew he couldn’t run for ever. But he only had to make it home, to Nelly’s. He’d be safe there, wouldn’t he?

As the boy rounded another corner, he narrowly avoided falling on a patch of slick ice. His pursuer, however, didn’t seem to be that lucky. Vlad heard a loud scream, followed by a heavy thud and a loud array of curse words.

But he didn’t stop, he could see Nelly’s house now. Once inside he’d call the cops, if the man was hurt, well they’d help him and then arrest him. Atleast, Vlad hoped they would.

Vlad made it inside, slamming the door shut and locking it as tight as he could. It felt like his lungs would explode and his heart force its way out of his ribcage. The young Halfling leaned against the closed door, his legs giving out from exhaustion. Vlad sat there, breathing heavily as his eye lids started to flutter closed.


	6. Chapter 6

“You are unbelievable, you know that?” D’Ablo paused, lock pick still in the lock he’d been attempting to pick, and looked up. Otis stood above him with arms crossed and a displeased expression on his face. D’Ablo smiled “well I do aim to please” the vampire in black turned his attention back to the lock. “And last night was fun, admit it, we may have been drunk but-” Otis glared down at him. “That is not what I’m talking about.” The younger vampire hissed.

The lock clicked and D’Ablo stood. Otis pursed his lips when the smell of smoke hit him after D’Ablo opened the back door. The vampire walked in and stopped, as if waiting for Otis to follow. The blond stood there for a moment, before walking in. D’Ablo closed the door, as to not alert anyone to their presence in the house.

“Then what do you mean?” D’Ablo asked, steel grey eyes scanned the room. It was dark, it wouldn’t be of any use to find a light switch. No doubt there wasn’t any form of power in the house. It appeared that no one had been in here for years, if the layer of dust and cobwebs were any indication “one of my students came to me this morning, he remarked that after leaving the school dance, he’d been chased.” Otis crossed his arms “and his little description remind me of a certain council president.”

“That student wouldn’t happen to be the Pravus, would it?” the vampire walked over to the kitchen table, were a small briefcase sat. Otis didn’t speak, he hated that word. That one word that pervaded most of Elysia with thoughts of some grand prince. Even with his love for all this mythological, he hated that legend above all else.

Otis’ silence seemed to be enough for D’Ablo “that’s what I thought.” The vampire lifted the clasp, slightly relieved to find it unlocked. “You scared the poor boy, he was nothing short of a nervous wreck this morning.” D’Ablo pulled a mix of paper work files from the case and started glancing through him “I attempted to approach the boy calmly, he ran,” D’Ablo paused, reading over a document “and I pursued” D’Ablo slipped a few papers into the messenger back that was slung over his shoulder.

Otis scoffed “of course he ran, he’s barely a teen ager.” D’Ablo walked over to one of the cabinets and began riffling through. “And you should have picked a better time.” Otis scolded “who followings a lone boy through the darkened streets like that?” D’Ablo set a baking sheet aside “we need to find Tomas” D’Ablo said, reminding Otis of their end goal. “Yes I know, but terrifying the boy isn’t going to help us locate Tomas any faster.”

The older vampire stood, dusting off his charcoal colored trousers “on the contrary, Otis, I believe he’ll be more willing to tell us everything if put in a situation of life or death.” Otis pitched the bridge of his nose “he is a child, D’Ablo!’ Otis snapped “and children are a pain in my ass.” D’Ablo walked into the living room “leave it to Tomas to raise such a little cretin.” Otis followed.

D’Ablo looked around, but paused on what appeared to be the front door. Silently he walked over “some’s been here.” He said, Otis blinked and followed his gaze to the fine layer of dust on the hardwood floor. There were tracks, someone had walked through the room recently. “Do you think it could be Tomas?” Otis asked “no, the foot prints look to small to belong to an adult.” D’Ablo knelt “but a teenaged boy…” Otis bit his lip “what would he be doing here?” Otis asked “I was wondering the same thing.” D’Ablo murmured and looked at the door, there where finger prints smudging the handle on the door and a hand print on its dusty wooden surface. D’Ablo looked around, “they seem to go down that hallway.” Otis said “yes, they do.” D’Ablo then looked back at the blond “while you’re here, you might as well help me search the house.” D’Ablo said, we’ll start down here and work our way up.”

Otis let out a sighed “alright, what are we looking for?” “Any sign of where Tomas would have gone, check the walls and floors for glyphs. It wouldn’t put it past your brother to hide something in a secret compartment somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

The pair spent the better part of the night searching the downstairs and the middle floor. Finding little of use, atleast to Otis it seemed. One thing they did manage to find a small space hidden next to the bed in the master bedroom, though it contained little more than an old picture of Tomas’s son. A smiling little boy holding a basketball smiled back the camera.

Seeing the condition of the room alone was enough to make Otis doubt that Tomas was even alive. Mixed in with the smell of ashes and dust, was the over powering scent of death. Someone had died in this house during that fire. And by the state of the bed, Otis began to wonder if it were his brother who had perished. It would explain the lack of information or results from a decade long search. No one could hide from Elysia for this long without being tracked down and apprehended. Though, D’Ablo seemed to think that Tomas was still alive. As if the smell of death and the condition of the burned room didn’t mean anything.

Otis watched as the vampire slowly moved the door open, they were on the top floor of the tower. Inside seemed to be an office like room. A study, perhaps? D’Ablo stopped in the door way, prevent Otis from entering. “Someone’s been in here too,” D’Ablo looked around, his eyes landed on another patch of disturbed dust. This time, it looked like something had been placed there and then picked up. A bag, maybe? There also was the matter of a small closet on the other side of the room. Its door was wide open and several small boxes were set aside. They seemed undisturbed, aside from their placement. D’Ablo walked over and looked down at the. “If Vladimir was here, do you think he was looking for something?” Otis questioned.

D’Ablo walked over to the desk “I’d say yes, and I think he found it.” D’Ablo said, “The dust on the desk is just as disturbed. And those boxes seemed to have been moved.” Otis followed the vampire over, looking down he knelt and peered into the closet. After moving the coats out of his way, he noticed a glyph in the woods. Fortunetly, it wasn’t glowing red. Otis took in a deep breath and pressed his hand to it. The panel moved back to reveal a compartment. The young vampire reached inside “Empty” he muttered aloud.

“Pardon?” D’Ablo asked, looking away from his examination of the underside of the desk. “There is a glyphed compartment back here, but it’s empty.” Otis stood and dusted himself off “really?” the blond nodded “but like I said, it’s completely empty, save for a few cobwebs.” D’Ablo looked skeptical “seems someone did get here first, whether it was Tomas or his son, I don’t know.”

“Judging by the evidence so far, I think it might have been the boy here searching for something. I just don’t understand what.” D’Ablo then locked eyes with Otis “are you absolutely certain that boy isn’t a vampire?” Otis sighed “I don’t know, if he is, Tomas didn’t mark him. If he isn’t, he’s just a human who Tomas gave a charm to.” D’Ablo narrowed his eyes “Otis, if you’re hiding anything from me and the council-” Otis interrupted “I swear I’m hiding nothing, I know just as little as you do. I have tried on countless occasions to get into that boy’s thoughts, but I just can’t.” the skeptical look on D’Ablo’s face didn’t disappear.

The vampire reached out and grabbed Otis by his tie “Otis, it’s been three months!” the president snapped “I know” Otis said, trying to remain calm. “But this will take more time, I have a plan. I just need till the end of February.” D’Ablo tightened his jaw, but let Otis go “fine, but understand this” D’Ablo began “if you try anything, that boy won’t be the only one locked in the stockade, are we clear?” Otis didn’t say anything at first “I asked, ARE. WE. CLEAR.” “Crystal” Otis responded.

 

* * *

 

As the pair reached the bottom of the steps, Otis looked over. Stopping, he stared into an open door way. D’Ablo made it a few steps down the hall before he realized Otis wasn’t following. The brunette turned and looked back “what is it?” he asked “we didn’t check this room, did we?” Otis asked. D’Ablo walked back over “it’s just a child’s room, probably the boy’s. I doubt there’s anything hidden in there that would lead us to Tomas.” Though, it didn’t seem like Otis had heard him, the blond nudged open the door a bit more and walked in. Eyes looking around the room.

D’Ablo followed him in, the closet door hung ajar. Curious, he walked over, open doors in this house seemed to mean someone had been there, very recently. Stepping through, he found the other room to be a small walk in closet. At the far end appeared to be a small compartment in the wall. Just like the one in the study, though this one was left wide open. He heard the sound of creaking footsteps as Otis followed him in. “did you find something?”

“Yes, it looks like another secret compartment.” D’Ablo called out, “is it glyphed?” D’Ablo shook his head “no” he knelt down and examined it. Then, he reached in, his gloved hands making contact with a small box. Gingerly he pulled it out, and placed it on the floor. Otis knelt beside him, as if interested.

The older vampire slowly removed the lid, as if paranoid it may be trapped. The box didn’t explode and D’Ablo laid the lid aside. Inside seemed to be various items, ranging from small trinkets, to pictures, to cards, and items that might normally be considered trash. Otis reached in and pulled out one of the pictures. His older brother was easily recognized and so was the boy. Otis also recognized Tomas’s wife and the woman now taking care of the boy.

But there were two people whom he didn’t recognize, an older man and woman. Both of which looking less than pleased with the situation. Their smiled looked strained and body language obviously tense, even in the photograph.

Otis looked back to see D’Ablo riffling through, pulling out birthday and Christmas cards. Looking through each of them, as if Tomas would leave a clue in cards signed to his son. Then he stopped in one, his brow furrowed. It was normal enough, no cute animals or personified objects wishing the receiver a merry Christmas, just a card with gold trim and flowers with silver embossed letters that read ‘Merry Christmas’

But those were the reasons it stood out, it was the only card like it. D’Ablo opened it “Merry Christmas from Eric and Eliana” D’Ablo read aloud “sound familiar?” He glanced at Otis, who held out the photo “it could be the older couple” the blond said “but other than that suspicion, no it doesn’t.” D’Ablo let out a sigh and then slipped both the card and the picture into his bag. He’d definitely have to do a bit of digging, though it wouldn’t be top priority unless the boy turned out to know nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad tossed his back pack down on the floor beside the bed and threw himself face down onto the bed. The young Halfling let out a groan that was muffled by the covers. School was legal torture, his sword it was. There was no way around that fact, everything about it was horrible and sucked. The homework, the classes, the teachers, even Mr. Otis, who Vlad had actually started to enjoy after his arrival, was starting to get to him.

It wasn’t helped by the fact that Vlad had been reading his father’s journal for over a month now and was now convinced that his parents had been murdered. And he was even more convinced that his new Teacher had something to do with it. But also, that man for the night of the dance. The one that had chased after him through the darkened streets of Bathery.

What did he have to do with all of this? He went after Vlad for a reason, there was no doubt about that. But then again, he could have also been some random creeper and Vlad just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Vlad rolled over onto his back and looked over at his desk. On it sat the other journal that he’d found, the one with his name on it. It had been stashed away in his old room, he’d found it after searching through his old house and finding his dads journal. Though, this one he hadn’t gotten around to really reading. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. It freaked him out that it was not only in his room, but that there were names in there he didn’t recognize, as well as Mr. Otis’s name.

But now, with everything that had happened, Vlad wondered if it wouldn’t be a bad idea. It might contain something on what happened to his parents, or what might be going on.

With a huff, Vlad got up and walked over. Vlad picked up the journal and stared at it for a good long moment. With a deep breath, Vlad opened it.

Oddly, like before, a dull ache began in his head, though Vlad thought he could ignore it. Before actually reading the page, he looked closely at it. The hand writing was definitely his, and the paged looked like they came out of a spiral bound note book. But the strange part of it was the date, which seemed to be three or four months away. In late April. Vlad swallowed, that didn’t seem possible.

That book had been in his old room, behind an untouched panel in a house that hadn’t seen anyone for nearly three years.

The boy wet his lips and, against his better judgment, began reading.

The dull ache in his head began to intensify after a paragraph, making Vlad squint his eyes to focus. Then a vision flashed into his mind. _He was on top of a building, maybe in Stokerton. He wasn’t sure, but he could atleast tell it was the city. MR. Otis was shouting at him to run, telling him that he didn’t know what ‘he’ was capable of. The man looked scared and badly beaten, like he’d been in a fight._

_Then, he saw MR. Otis in his living room. Yelling at him, though his words sounded unclear. But Vlad could make out one thing, the fangs in the substitute teacher’s mouth._

_Another vision, he was on his knees in a dark alley way. A man, one who looked a lot like the one who had chased him, approached. His eyes full of hate and disgust, for some reason Vlad felt that it was all aimed him._

_A bright flash, now the man was laying on the ground. A large hole through his abdomen. Like one would expect, he looked like he was in excruciating pain. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth as he spoke._

D’Ablo… his name was D’Ablo. He was the man that had chased Vlad, who’d killed Mr. Craig and sent Otis to Bathery. He’d tried to kill Vlad, and Vlad had shot him with a Lucis…

_A chill ran up Vlad’s spine as snow seemed to swirl around him, enveloping the previous vision with a new one. A man bundled up in coats and furs stood before him. Brown hair down to his shoulders and ice blue eyes regarding Vlad with happiness and a warm welcome. He looked over to see Otis standing beside him…Otis… his uncle…_

Otis was his uncle, his family. He hadn’t killed his parents, he’d come to warn him. To find Tomas and get him out of the council’s reach. Vlad felt tears pricking his eyes, he’d thought his own uncle a murderer and a monster.

_Then Vlad saw Henry, who looked angry and hurt, turning his back on Vlad. Abandoning him…_

_Vlad blinked and found himself taken again to another vision. His uncle looking up at him, looking even more broken and bloody. His forced smile making Vlad’s stomach drop and his heart wrench when he spoke “you’re like a son to me, please don’t make me witness your death.” The blond pleaded._

As more visions filled his head, Vlad became over whelmed. While there were many, they all felt like small pieces. Pieces of a billion pieced puzzle. A puzzle Vlad had to solve.

The boy’s legs gave out and he collapsed, his eyes glowing bright purple as power surged through his veins. As he recalled his life, his first one. That’s what the visions were, memories… they were memories of what happened, of people he’d spoken to, had met.

He’d lived it all, for who knows how long before this happened. Whatever this was… a restarted? Time travel? It didn’t matter, what did was that he had to do something. Something to stop his dad… his dad…

Vlad remember his father, the way he looked when telling Vlad that he’d murdered his wife. The way he’d said the words so effortlessly, as if he’d been talking about the weather. Tears slipped down the boy’s cheeks, he had to fix this, and he had to change things. He couldn’t allow people to die, not this time. No, he’d save as many as he could and stop things before it was too late.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

It was now early February, over the past few weeks, Vlad had more memories come flitting back. Though these seemed less important. Just mundane things, little moments with Otis, Nelly, or Henry. Though Vlad enjoyed them, he’d desperately wanted to remember what all happened. To fit the pieces of the puzzle together and formulate a plan.

If those memories held any truth, than it was going to start this year. It would start because of D’Ablo. He was sure of that, some of the few memories he’d picked out and if he went by the journal, told him that D’Ablo would come to Bathery for Vlad. He’d take Nelly as bait and Vlad would follow, shooting the vampire with the black cylinder and… kill him? Was that it? Had Vlad killed him and snowballed the events leading up to the end. Or had he just injured D’Ablo and started some twisted rivalry between them that ended up with D’Ablo dying?

Vlad ran a hand through his black hair, he had to plan this and he had to do it near perfect. He couldn’t make a mistake, he couldn’t let that past repeat itself.

Vlad wondered if he should try to talk to Otis. Though, he remembered how adverse Otis had acted towards the prophecy. Would he even believe Vlad? or would he scoff it off, telling him this like this were nothing more than fairy tales or things that happened in myth? Vlad guess the latter, he might have to do this on his own, well atleast start it that way.

Vlad reached over and picked the journal off the coffee table, on a whim, he began flipping through. Working his way into later entries. Though, stopping when he noticed a name and phone number scribbled down. “Cratus?” Vlad spoke the name aloud. It brought back a small memory. One that seemed to take place after his high school year.

He and Otis had put someone in charge of one of the councils. A vampire Otis knew personally, someone they could trust. That was Cratus, and that number. Vlad noted that it had an extension, meaning it had to go to an office or something like that. Maybe, it lead to D’Ablo’s office. That this was possibly before they changed the number.

Vlad got up and walked slowly into the kitchen, looking down at the number again, he considered calling it. If it was D’Ablo’s office, then maybe he could dissuade the vampire from continuing. He could warn him that things would end badly, that his life was in danger. Maybe he could convince D’Ablo that it was best to just forget the whole thing and that he should just leave well enough alone.

Vlad set the journal down on the table and pulled the phone off the wall receiver. With hesitation, he punched in the numbers. The phone beeping with each added digit.

With the whole number punched in, he hesitated again. There was also the chance that D’Ablo would use his number to track him down. That Vlad would have to kill him. Looking back at the journal, he swallowed his fear and hit the call button.

As the phone rang, Vlad leaned back against the wall. His took even breaths and focused on keeping himself calm. If the number was wrong, he knew he’d have to go talk to D’Ablo face to face. Or, hopefully, convince his uncle he was telling the truth and get the correct number from him.

The ringing stopped, and a male voice answered “Good evening, this is the Office of The Stokerton Council, How may I help you?” Vlad wet his lips again and spoke “Yes, Hello, I’d like to speak with D’Ablo.” Vlad said, he wasn’t sure how confidant he sounded. Though, he was sure his voice might have betrayed his nervousness.

The man’s voice on the other end spoke up, this time in Elysian. Vlad blinked, this being the first time he’d heard the Vampiric langue, atleast that he could recall. His memories were still fuzzy, it’s possible that he’d heard it all before, maybe even knew it. But if he did, it wasn’t coming back to help him right then.

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know the Vampiric langue very well.” Vlad apologized and heard what sounded like a pen scratching against paper “I see, you must be a young fledgling, aren’t you?” he asked, Vlad nodded, then remembered that the man on the other end could see him and replied with a “yes” more scratching, Vlad wondered what he was writing down.

“I can patch you through to our president, he is free right now to talk.” He said, then paused “but I must know, what is it you need to speak with him about?” Vlad’s mouth felt dry “I need to speak with him about the fugitive, Tomas Tod.” Vlad heard a small commotion, as if what he’d said startled the man.

“I see” the man said “give me just a moment.” The call cut out and was replaced by classical music. Vlad pulled the phone from his ear, it seemed that even vampire’s couldn’t grasp the concept that phones were not meant to play music of any kind. Vlad waited quietly, a million thoughts running through his head. It was probably about five or so minutes before the mans’ voice returned.

“D’Ablo would like to know if you could come meet in person. Any information on Tomas is considered critical.” Vlad felt his stomach drop, that was what he’d been trying to avoid. He didn’t want to talk with D’Ablo face to face, considering how wrong it could go for both of them. “No, I’d much rather speak over the phone.” Vlad said, hoping that would do. That it wouldn’t be pressed any further and he could try to warn D’Ablo.

With a sigh, the man agreed and the call was once more replaced by music… was-was that the national anthem? Vlad furrowed his brow in confusion, he didn’t have long to think about it though. D’Ablo’s voice came through the receiver “Stokerton President speaking” Vlad took a moment to compose himself, ignoring the shot of fear that had just torn its way through his body at the sound of D’Ablo’s voice.

“D’Ablo, I need you to listen to me very carefully” Vlad began, though D’Ablo cut in “You called with information on Tomas Tod, What else am I going to do?” Vlad deeply inhaled and continued “you need to stop looking from him.” there was a pause before D’Ablo spoke “pardon?” he asked. Vlad knew he’d been heard, well he thought so. It was entirely possible the phone had cut out at that moment.

“You need to stop looking for Tomas.” Vlad said again, he expected nothing short of death threats or D’Ablo pressing to find out where he was. But oddly enough, when the vampire spoke again, he sounded calm “why on earth would I do that?” he asked, Vlad tried to figure out an answer “Tomas Tod is a criminal and it’s my job to bring criminals like him to justice.” Vlad felt a fang nick his lip as he bit down nervously.

“He’s going to kill you” Vlad blurted out, his mind now trying to understand how he knew that. Was Tomas going to kill D’Ablo? Had that happened the first time around? Vlad couldn’t really remember. “Please, I know this must sound crazy, but you have to believe me.”

There was another moment of long silence before D’Ablo spoke again “really?” he scoffed “inform me, little one, how is it that you know this?” Vlad ran a hand through his black hair “it’s a long story” he says, a long, confusing story that even he didn’t know the entirety of. “A long story you say?” Vlad heard the squeak of a chair, like D’Ablo was leaning back. “Well, if this all has to do with Tomas, then I might have the time to listen.” D’Ablo said, “I don’t have time to go into all the details, sir.”

There was a shift in D’Ablo’s tone then “Little one, are you traveling with Tomas?” he asked, almost sounding worried. That was not a tone Vlad had ever expected from D’Ablo, D’Ablo didn’t get worried about Vlad’s safety. He was the cause of many situations being unsafe. To hear any type of concern, well to say the least, it baffled Vlad. “No, I’m not with Tomas… I-” Vlad paused, unable to really explain everything.

The Young Pravus was now really wishing he’d taken the time to really plan this out better. Why did he have to have all these questions? Why couldn’t he believe Vlad? Why couldn’t he just trust what Vlad was saying, he knew what was going to happen. Atleast parts of it. He wanted D’Ablo to live through this and leave him alone.

D’Ablo cleared his throat, “little one, perhaps it would be best for you to come by my office.” D’Ablo said, then paused as if checking something “it seems you are in my area, hardy a drive away from the council building itself.” D’Ablo continued “I can send a ride for you, you’d get here safe and unharmed, if that’s what your concerned about. Vlad couldn’t find his voice.

“I understand that you’ve probably heard stories about my council, but understand that I can be a very reasonable man.” Vlad shook his head, finding the will to speak “no, I can’t” he said curtly. “You are being awfully evasive little one.” D’Ablo said, a tone of annoyance now in his voice. “Look, just don’t look for Tomas. Forget about him and drop the entire case. It isn’t worth it.” Vlad then whispered “please, just trust me on this, somethings are better left buried.”


	9. Chapter 9

Vlad buried his head in his arms, watching Chelsea Whitaker give her presentation on life as a zombie. It was almost comical, really. Vlad understood now why she’d been pouting after getting her topic out of Mr. Otis’ Hat. Zombies weren’t very interesting by nature, and there wasn’t much to be said aside from the moaning and groaning and eating the flesh of the living.

Vlad would have been enjoying it, save for the thoughts running through his mind. Last night’s conversation with D’Ablo didn’t go so well, Vlad couldn’t shake the undeniable feeling that he’d just made everything worse. Despite the fact he was sure D’Ablo didn’t know it was him, he still thought that he’d figure it out soon enough.

And the stress was only added considering that tomorrow, he’d be giving his report. Then Otis would be coming over for dinner, which Vlad was still wrestling between telling him everything and trying to work his way around this on his own. Then, with in the week, D’Ablo would show up and things would probably snow ball into a disaster or Vlad would have to kill him. There weren’t many options, and Vlad couldn’t let the past repeat or whatever was going to happen. As much as Vlad loathed the idea of killing, he’d have to if it meant stopping D’Ablo.

Vlad lifted his head up at the end of the presentation, pretending to have paid attention. Though, his mind had been elsewhere, he needed a plan. One that would be fool proof either way, and one that wouldn’t drag henry into to danger. As much as he trusted his friend, he wasn’t about to put him in the way of an unstable vampire. Vlad might have to do this alone, if he did… Vlad recalled the Lucis, he could hopefully stow that away in his back pack. He’d have to take his dad’s journal as proof and hope D’Ablo didn’t already know about the ritual.

But there was the matter of the council, Vlad could recall vague memories of how the council acted after D’Ablo’s death. How resistant they’d been to Cratus and Otis. They were close, beyond close. To Vlad it seemed like some sort of family. He’d have to get D’Ablo alone, perhaps that would make him more open to listening to Vlad when he wasn’t maintaining order amongst seven people.

It was settle then, Vlad would have to go to D’Ablo and talk face to face. This time with an outlined plan, and something of a backup plan.   



	10. Chapter 10

“That kid is fucking with me I swear to god!” Otis snapped after throwing a small report down onto D’Ablo’s desk. The older vampire glanced at it and then at Otis, who had thrown himself down onto the small couch in the council president’s office. “It seems your little dinner date didn’t go well?” D’Ablo asked with a sly grin, Otis shot him a look. “That’s the thing, it went well enough, until I started to press the boy on the faces written in his report and presentation.” Otis said, D’Ablo looked back down at the stapled note book paper, the boy’s name scribbled across the top along with the date and class.

“Read that paper” Otis pointed “there are things in there that had to come from the compendium, no doubt about it.” D’Ablo let his steel grey eyes skim over the boy’s hand writing. Each time, his mind clicking on information he knew by heart. He’d become far too familiar with the words of the compendium over the past five centuries. And he found quite a bit in the report.

D’Ablo glanced up at Otis, who still looked frustrated “they boy talked like his father had been writing about Elysia or telling him about it. But his oral report…” cerulean locked with steel grey “he knows things D’Ablo. He knows about certain people, people I doubt Tomas would have just spoken freely about.” D’Ablo raised an eye brow “who?”

Otis raised one hand to point at the council president “you, I knows about you. He knows your name, your penchant for black clothing, those stupid black leather gloves of yours, your position…” Otis trailed off “they’re not stupid.” D’Ablo mumbles softly before speaking up “I would only expect Tomas to atleast talk about me for any reason, it makes sense considering how close to the council he decided to hide.” D’Ablo said.

“But to tell him about Em, and Dorian, And Enrico? And in enough detail for the boy to give accurate descriptions on their personality, your personality.” Otis let out a frustrated groan. “Something is going on, and I don’t know what it is.” D’Ablo rolled his chair back and stood.

“Otis” he began, his voice now taking on a dangerous edge. “I believe I have been patient enough.” D’Ablo said “this report, what you’ve told me, what we’ve managed to gather, it all points to this boy either knowing about Elysia or being a vampire. We need to talk with the boy.” D’Ablo walked around the desk and over to the couch “if I have to send someone to arrest that boy, then I will.” D’Ablo hissed.

Otis’ eyes widened “arrest him?” his voice slightly quivered “but he’s nothing more than a child.” Otis protested. Regardless of what Tomas’ betrayal being the catalyst for the boy’s existence and his odd behavior, Otis didn’t want him anywhere near the Stokerton prison. That was no place for a boy his age. Otis ran a hand through his blond hair “no, don’t do that” Otis said quickly, D’Ablo narrowed his eyes. “Leave it to me, I can get the boy here.” D’Ablo shook his head “you’ve been stalling for long enough Otis” D’Ablo said sternly. “Enough is enough” D’Ablo turned “where does the boy live? I’ll make arrangements to come and get him.” Otis remained silent “Otis.” D’Ablo raised his voice. After a moment, Otis opened his mouth to speak.

But before he had the chance to utter a sound, be it further protest of to answer, the door to D’Ablo’s office opened. Both looked over to see the secretary poke his head in. azure eyes looking at them both, nervousness plainly written on his voice. “What is it?” D’Ablo hissed “Sir… the young vampire from the other night just called for you.” He said, D’Ablo clenched his jaw “well, inform the lad that I’m busy right now.” The vampire in the door way pursed his lips “he didn’t call to talk, he says he wants to set up a meeting with you, in person.” D’Ablo blinked, then a smirked crossed his lips “really?” the secretary nodded “is he still on the line?” “Yes sir” D’Ablo walked over to his desk and sat back down “send him through.” The secretary nodded and back out, the door closing with a click.

Another moment, and D’Ablo’s office phone chimed. D’Ablo didn’t pick up the receiver, instead he just put it on speaker “Good evening, young one.” D’Ablo said calmly. “Good evening” the voice on the other end repeated. “My secretary just informed me that you wish to speak with me in person.” The voice was quite a moment before giving a timid “Yes”.

D’Ablo glanced at Otis before returning his gaze to the phone “about Tomas, I hope.” He said “of course.” D’Ablo reached over and grabbed a note pad and a pen from the side of his desk “when?” D’Ablo asked, “This Friday.” The boy answered. D’Ablo jotted down the date, pen scratching against the yellow, lined paper. “What time?”

“I know this may seem early, sir, but…” the boy paused “I won’t be able to leave for Stokerton until around four thirty in the afternoon.” Otis bit his lip, he knew that voice. It was the boy, Vladimir. He wanted to tell the boy to change his mind, to never come near this building or the council president. Never to come near Elysia.

“That is early…” D’Ablo trailed off “but I’ll put it on my calendar. Do you need a ride?” “Yes, I’m sorry, but I’m unable to drive at this time.” D’Ablo just silently nodded as he scribbled down ‘five thirty p.m.’ on the paper, right below the date. “Before we go on sir, I want to clarify something.” D’Ablo said nothing, just waited “I want to speak with you alone” D’Ablo furrowed his brow. Running the various reasons one would want to be a lone with a council president. Though, if the boy wanted to kill him, the council building was a less than ideal place to do it and get away unnoticed. “If you insist, but let me make this clear. You will regret attempting anything.” “I know.” The voice said calmly. D’Ablo then pressed the pen back onto the paper “and where will you be? I need a location to pick you up at.”

The boy paused, “there’s a diner, in Bathery, a large sign above the door with the word ‘eat’ on it. It’s hard to miss. I’ll be waiting there around four thirty.” Vlad said, D’Ablo pursed his lips. For early spring, that was really early.

But he’d had enough of these games. “Okay” D’Ablo said curtly “I will send a ride, you have my word you’ll get here safe and sound.” D’Ablo scribbled down the last of the information. He’d have to do a quick search for the diner later. “But I want to know everything” Sternness now lacing his voice. “And you will” Vlad assured “you’ll know everything I know.” D’Ablo started to set the pen down, then stopped “one more thing, little one, I need a name.” D’Ablo waited as silence enveloped the other line for a few seconds.

“Vladimir Tod” D’Ablo looked back at Otis again, who looked frightened to say the least. “Thank you” he said scribbling that down as well. The phone then clicked, signaling that the boy had hung up. D’Ablo set the pen aside and ripped the paper from its place on the pad. As he walked towards the door, he looked to Otis “it seems everything has worked out after all, hm, Otis?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shady looking men pick up a teenage boy at a diner, nothing suspicious here!

Vlad’s footsteps carried him quickly down the sidewalk as he rushed home. It was only a little after twelve thirty, but today was an early release day. An early release day in honor of Mr. Craig, whom D’Ablo had killed.

Every so often, he’d find himself looking back as he hurriedly walked, wondering if going to Stokerton on his own was such a good idea. Sure he had the Lucis, but could he really bring himself to intentionally use it? Sure he’d used it the first time, but that had been a complete accident. And the second time, he couldn’t even end D’Ablo’s life. Another image flashed in his mind at that moment. A memory of Otis demanding the Lucis from Vlad, saying that he’d end this. And Vlad throwing the Lucis away, into a nearby vent.

Vlad shook his head and sped up his pace. He’d have to use it, if D’Ablo gave him a reason to, that is. Vlad was going to attempt a peaceful way out of this. He couldn’t just murder someone, no, that wasn’t him. He wasn’t a monster. He wasn’t heartless like that. D’Ablo deserved a chance.

But if this time came to the same resolution, Vlad would have to use it. He’d have to hit D’Ablo’s heart. No second guessing, no hoping D’Ablo would learn. Vlad would have to kill him, even though the mere thought left a bitter taste in his mouth and his stomach in knots.

Vlad reached the front door and slipped the key into the lock. He stepped inside, quietly closing and relocking the door. Walking into the living room, Vlad threw his report down on the coffee table, he hadn’t really bothered to look through it. He knew what Otis had scribbled on the last page. But that didn’t stop him from checking for it. On his way out of the school, Vlad had flipped through. His eyes landing on the red ink ‘don’t come to Stokerton’. It had made Vlad blink.

How did Otis know? Vlad had been careful to block his thoughts over the past week. Keeping this plan secret. While he’d wanted to ask for his uncle’s help, Vlad wasn’t sure he could. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure Otis would have even believed him.

Otis had hardly been able to accept Vlad’s status as the Pravus the first time around. Now he was adding visions and reclaimed memories to that. He didn’t think that would go over well with someone like Otis. Though, Vlad would eventually try to work everything back in. he would tell his uncle about Tomas, about what he was going to do. That way, Otis would know what was happening if Tomas tried to convince him like he’d once convinced Vlad.

Vlad laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling in complete silence. Not bothering with the TV. He wondered then, how much would he change? Would he be able to change anything? Or was he doomed for that future regardless?

* * *

 

Vlad laid there for nearly an hour running over the plan and any memories he could drudge up. He knew what he was doing was dangerous, stupid even. But atleast this time Nelly and Henry wouldn’t be in the way if things went south. It’d just be him. And if D’Ablo ended up dead, then Vlad would be the one to blame, not Otis.

Vlad then looked over at the clock, he might as well eat and get cleaned up.

The boy ran his hand through his damn hair one more time and then reached for his back pack. He slung it over his shoulder. Vlad had taken the time to shower and change his clothing. Regardless of if some vampires may have a sense of humor, Vlad wasn’t going to walk into the Stokerton council wearing a t-shirt with the words ‘Bite Me!’ scrawled across in red.

Vlad took his time closing the front door and locking it. Honestly, Vlad hoped to be home in a few hours, his absence unnoticed by nelly. But he wasn’t sure if that was how this would work out.

* * *

 

His mind preoccupied, Vlad made his way down the street. As he walked, a thought struck him. What would he do if he managed to stop D’Ablo? Was he to just continue on, living as if things were normal? Go to school and get an education? How long any discernable trace of peace last before D’Ablo would change his mind? Before the council came after him for murdering their president… and then there was the issue of his dad. Tomas was going to show up eventually, Vlad was sure of that. If it wasn’t during his senior year, it’d would be some time after it. And that would undoubtable cause conflict, and bloodshed. Both of which Vlad was so desperate to avoided this time.

Vlad opened the door, the bell letting out its loud chime. Alerting everyone in the diner of his arrival. Vlad made his way over to a table and sat down. He didn’t bother ordering anything, it was already four seventeen. By the time any drink or food would be ready, he’d already be gone.

Vlad let his mind wonder as he stared out the large glass windows at the gathering storm clouds. Why was it that they always brought a sense of foreboding into an already tense situation?

It wasn’t long, maybe seven minutes, when Vlad noticed a black car pull into the parking lot. Its windows tinted far beyond what was probably legal. Vlad didn’t move from his seat, watching as two men got out of the car and looked around.

Vlad watched them head for the door, walking quickly, as if sun block wasn’t enough to protect them. The bell above the door chimed again, signaling their entrance. The young Pravus saw one, a tall man in dark green coat and dark brown pants with wavy brown hair, pull a piece of paper from his pocket. The other, a shorter man with light hair dressed in a dark shirt and pants leaned over. Vlad wagered it might have been a picture, probably of himself.

The men looked around, the shorter being the first to notice Vlad. He smacked his companion lightly and gestured to the boy. Vlad just watched as they approached. Vlad was sure they might have been amongst D’Ablo’s little group the first night in Stokerton. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to them after D’Ablo ended up wounded. He wouldn’t blame the council for atleast firing them for not protecting their boss. Though, given their past actions, Vlad was sure it was much more than just letting them go.

“Vladimir Tod?” the tall man asked, Vlad nodded “the boss sent us to get you.” The young Pravus found himself raising an eye brow. Boss? Was that really what D’Ablo had his men calling him? Well, he guessed that was a bit less conceited then ‘Mr. President’. Vlad looked back out the window, eyeing the black car “is D’Ablo waiting in the car?” he asked. A drive around wouldn’t be unlike the council president. If he honored Vlad’s request to speak privately, that is.

“No, he’s waiting in his office back in Stokerton.” Vlad nodded and slid out of the booth, the young Pravus reached over and pulled his backpack along with him, “I guess we should get going then.” Vlad said, keeping himself calm.

One of the men stopped him, “what do you need that for?” He asked, his finger pointing at the bag. Vlad was sure he looked ready to take it away if he perceived it as threat. This made the boy roll his eyes and smile, “look, I’ve got information on Tomas, but do you really think all of that is memorized?” he asked, they looked at each other. Vlad sure they were having a telepathic discussion, before they gave. Vlad walked passed them “so, we leaving or not?” he asked walking toward the diner’s main entrance.

Vlad kept his head up as he walked, knowing that D’Ablo hated weakness. In truth, the boy was scared out of his mind, but he wasn’t going to show it. Until he got back home that evening, he wasn’t going to look afraid. Atleast he hoped he wouldn’t. Knowing he had the Lucis gave him some form of comfort and courage.

Vlad stopped just behind the black car and waited for the two to catch up. Vlad continued to smile, doing his best to mask the fear at being alone with two of D’Ablo’s henchmen. Vlad heard the locks on the doors click and the taller of the two walked to the driver’s side while the shorter opened the passenger door, gesturing for Vlad to get in. with a deep breath, Vlad did, setting his backpack next to his feet.

 

* * *

 

As the car barreled down the highway, Vlad took to staring out the window as the scenery passed. Though he’d taken notice that the two men would occasionally stare at him. Well, the driver would cast quick glances at him before returning his gaze to the road ahead. Vlad furrowed his brow, turning his attention to the driver. He was considering questioning what was bothering him so much.

“Forgive me little one, but…” he paused “I’m a bit perplexed, if you don’t mind me asking-“”how old am I?” Vlad asked, he nodded. Though he didn’t seem all too pleased with Vlad’s interruption.

Vlad was silent for a moment, that was a good question though, did he pick up where he left off and say he was around 18? Or was he technically only 13? Vlad leaned on his hand “I’m 13, just to state it simply.” The boy said, both men stared.

“Is that a problem?” Vlad asked, the shorter man in the back shook his head “no, it’s just that when D’Ablo asked us to come get Tomas’s son, we expected someone a bit older. That’s all.” Vlad rolled his eyes. This really shouldn’t have surprised him. To his knowledge there weren’t many teenaged vampires in Elysia.

“And someone who didn’t look so similar to the vampire who made him.” Vlad blinked and looked back “why? Tomas is my dad.” Vlad said, though the admittance of that fact made his stomach churn.

The man in the back seemed to be eying him closely “yes we know, but it’s uncanny, did you realize how much you two look like your sire?”

Vlad blinked, they didn’t know? They thought Tomas had turned him, like a normal vampire. Unfortunately for Vlad, he was far from normal. The young Halfling bit into his lip, the first real sign of nervousness “Tomas didn’t turn me.” Vlad said warily, his voice soft. “Then he isn’t your father?” the man in the driver’s seat asked.

Vlad found himself smiling “I’m not exactly a normal vampire.” The boy turned his gaze back out the window, watching the city of Stokerton gradually pass him by. It wouldn’t be long now, and Vlad could feel the knot in his stomach tightening. It was too late to turn back now, too late to change his mind.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Vlad slipped the strap of his back over his shoulder and looked up. The thirteen story office building loomed above him. Casting a shadow over the already darkening city street. Vlad’s mind vaguely recalled the ways up to D’Ablo’s office and down into the council room.

He wondered, if D’Ablo really was in his office, if he was standing at the window. Watching Vlad with contempt and impatience. Perhaps considering the ways to rip the young Halfling limb from limb.

Vlad moved his feet forward, walking up the steps. People passed him in a hurry, hardly paying any mind to the teen aged boy. Vlad stopped at the top, his gaze moving over to one of the doors. It suddenly shattered, Vlad felt himself fly back. D’Ablo above him, eyes wild and body bursting into flames. His fangs bared and ready to strike.

Vlad blinked, his mind returning to the present. Another vision, that’s all it was. Vlad pushed open the door and stepped inside. He took notice of the people milling about, some heading towards the glass doors, others in the direction of the elevators. Vlad wondered if those were other vampires, coming in to prepare for their own work day.

A man brushed past him, his eyes glued to his phone as he made his way out the door. Vlad walked in further, heading for the elevators. Hoping he’d be able to get up to the top floor. He was stopped when the taller of the two men hooked his index finger in the loop on his bag. Vlad looked at him, slightly started.

He gestured for Vlad to follow, which the boy did with only minor reluctance. The man opened a door labeled storage and stepped inside, “you’ll have to take a different way up.” He said “it’s a bit too busy to risk the elevators at this time of day.” Vlad just nodded and watched the man press a glyph on the wall. A large panel, the size of a normal door, opened in the wall. “This will lead you directly up to the top floor.” Vlad walked over and looked through, it was a small metal staircase, one that looked well maintained. It led both up and down, he saw a few vampires pass by, only giving him a glance. Vlad stepped through, the panel in the wall closed behind him and he turned, starting up the stairway.

Vlad walked quietly, well as quietly as one could on metal steps. More vampires would occasionally pass him, carrying boxes and files. They’d glance, give him a nod of acknowledgment and then continue forward. Though, a few stopped and stared after him. He’d felt their eyes in his back.

When the boy reached the top, he paused and leaned against the landing’s wall. Against his better judgment, he looked down. Regretting it immediately. He saw the dimly lit staircase slowly spiral down into darkness. One that e had no clue as to where it lead. It could have stopped at the council room, it could have lead deep into the earth, where the incinerator was.

Vlad turned, pushing the faint worries of falling to his death from the railing from his mind. He reached out and touched the glyph, watching it glow and another door sized panel open in the wall before him. Light poured in, making him blink a few times to let his eyes adjust from the light.

Vlad stepped through and looked around, the lobby was completely empty, save for a man behind a desk. This didn’t surprise Vlad, the sun hadn’t even set yet. Meaning vampires weren’t going to be out and about all that much. The young Pravus walked over, his eyes briefly flashing to the gloss black doors. Vlad wondered if D’Ablo was waiting on the other side, standing there with several other vampires. If they were waiting for Vlad to step through before grabbing him.

Vlad swallowed his fear and placed his hands on the top of the receptionist desk. The vampire behind it, a young man with dark hair and well-tanned skin that had paled after he’d become a vampire, stood behind it. His back to Vlad as he grumbled to himself about being called in so early.

“Excuse me” Vlad said, making the vampire pause and turn. Deep brown eyes landing on the boy “yes?” he asked, looking a little confused to see a teenager standing before him. “I’m here to see D’Ablo” the vampire stared at him, as if judging Vlad’s honesty, then he asked “Vladimir Tod?” The boy nodded “go in, you’re expected.” Vlad turned, already knowing that.

He placed his hand on the handle, the gloss black door slowly sliding open. Vlad steeling himself, ready to be attacked or grabbed. But nothing happened, Vlad looked inside. There was no one in the dimly lit room. No D’Ablo, no council, no Em, no one.

Vlad stepped inside, he wondered if D’Ablo was running late. It was possible, vampires were nocturnal by nature, and it wouldn’t surprise Vlad if D’Ablo had slept in.

As he slowly turned to close the door, he noticed it “D’Ablo, I swear to go, if you’re in that chair with a cat, ready to turn around like some dramatic bond Villain, I’m going to kick you out that window.” Vlad said, putting strength behind his voice. He’d dealt with D’Ablo’s cliché movie villain antics enough the first time.

Vlad blinked in surprise when a small, sleek, black cat jumped from behind the turned around chair. It turned its green gaze on Vlad, face looking grumpy and displeased as it patted over to the couch and jumped on top of it. Vlad hadn’t really been expecting there to actually be a cat.

The boy looked back as the chair turned, a familiar steel grey gaze falling on him. Vlad took a deep breath and calmed himself, then he took a step forward.

“You certainly have your father’s sense of displeasure, little one.” D’Ablo so, eyeing Vlad carefully. Vlad stopped between the two leather chairs that sat in front of the large desk. “Sorry, but I’m not really in the mood for…” the boy paused, then continued “Whatever that was.” Vlad glanced back at the cat, who was still glaring at him. Green hateful eyes locked on the boy.

Vlad set his backpack down and took a seat. D’Ablo looked him over and spoke “I expected someone taller” he said absent mindedly. He then locked eyes with Vlad “how old are you?” D’Ablo asked, “Thirteen” Vlad said with a soft groan. D’Ablo shook his head “not even in high school.” He said.

D’Ablo then leaned forward, “you’re here with information on your father?” Vlad nodded and leaned forward, unzipping his backpack. He pulled a small manila folder out, he’d managed to find a few things in Nelly’s attic the other day, including the box with the deed to his dad’s home in London. Vlad set it down on the desk “I found this in my aunt’s attic, I can’t be sure, but Tomas might be hiding in London.” Vlad said, recalling the mention of a family home somewhere in London. D’Ablo began flipping through, his eyes occasionally looking back to Vlad.

“His journal, did you ever find that.” Vlad wet his lips “yes,” he said “there isn’t much in it, atleast nothing that I found.” D’Ablo set the folder aside “do you have it?” Vlad looked down at his bag, yes it was in there. Btu he was weary of handing it over to D’Ablo “yeah, but-” D’Ablo cut him off “may I see it?” Vlad leaned down, his fingers coming in contact with the worn leather. He hopped that D’Ablo didn’t already know about the ritual.

He pulled it free and extended it to D’Ablo, Vlad recalled something of the sort happening before. A feeling of unease accompanying it. D’Ablo took the leather bound book from Vlad’s hands and set it down in front of him. Steel grey eyes analyzing the cover before he opened it. “If you don’t mind me asking, where did you find this?”

“In my dad’s office closet.” Vlad replied, D’Ablo looked up “really?” the vampire asked “I searched that whole house back during the end of December, there was little of intrest.” D’Ablo remarked “aside from the signs someone had been there before me.” Vlad gave him a slight grin, “I don’t think you would have been able to check the study anyways, it was locked when I got there.” Vlad admitted.

D’Ablo looked back to the journal “little one, may I ask why you were so insistent on me dropping this case?” Vlad wet his lips and looked away. “It’s a hard thing to explain, I know what is going to happen in the next few years. I can’t explain how or why, I just do.” Vlad said, “I know my dad is going to kill you at some point, that things are going to spiral out of control.” Vlad struggled to keep calm as he recalled what little he remembered. “I hoped I could convince you to just stop and stay as far away from me and my dad as possible, for your own safety.”

And for Vlad’s own mental health, he’d rather avoid the years of stalking and harassment that were sure to come.

D’Ablo seemed ready to speak, when the door to the office burst open. Vlad turned his head to see Otis in the door way.

“You were supposed to tell me when he got here!” Otis snapped, pointing at Vlad. The boy gave him a slight smile as he watched the vampire walk over, he stopped next to Vlad “it must have slipped my mind.” D’Ablo said with a shrug. “Right” he said, Otis looked down at Vlad “are you alright?” Otis asked, Vlad nodded “I’m fine, we only just started.” Vlad said.

D’Ablo gestured to the other chair, Otis wordlessly took a seat. “As we were discussing, Vladimir” D’Ablo began, Vlad nodded and took in a deep breath. “I know what I’m going to tell you is impossible, but it’s true.” Vlad said.

“I know what’s going to happen for the next four to five years, well atleast parts of them.” I’ve been slowly recovering memories from the first time, but they aren’t in order. The ones I seem to get are skipping around, sometimes it’s from this year, and sometimes it’s my senior year. Sometimes they’re important, sometimes they’re nothing more that little moments.” Vlad swallowed “I’ve known about you for almost a month, little things that came back after I searched my old home.” Vlad decided to leave out the journal for now.

“And you claim Tomas will kill me?” D’Ablo asked, “Yes, right here in this office, though I can’t remember how.” Vlad admitted “I didn’t come here to start a fight or get into trouble, I came because I want to stop whatever’s gonna happen over the next few years. It’s big, really big, and I know I can’t let it happen.” Vlad shifted in his seat “it’s why I called the first time, why I tried to convince you.”

Vlad then noticed a strange look on D’Ablo’s face. One Vlad couldn’t recall seeing before then. The council president looked like a kicked puppy. Vlad recalled someone telling him that D’Ablo and Tomas had been something of a mentor and mentored. Friends, possibly. Though Vlad didn’t know how true it was on his dad’s part, he knew D’Ablo held some form of respect for his former vice president.

Vlad gave the vampire a sympathetic look, “Vladimir, where is Tomas?” Otis asked, Vlad blinked and looked over “I know he has a home in London, but other than that, I don’t really know.” Vlad paused, a thought striking him “maybe Siberia,” Vlad mumbled “but again, I don’t know.”

Vlad pursed his lips, and then added “he also doesn’t have a mark, he burned it off when I was just a kid.” Vlad said. He saw a look of discomfort cross his uncles face. It was clear that it wasn’t normal for a vampire to go about removing their marks.

This also would make his dad harder to find, a vampire was basically invisible without their tie to Elysia.

Otis’ phone suddenly buzzed. The teacher stood from the chair and answered it. Vlad watched him walk over to the other side of the room. “Vladimir? Yes I’ve seen him.” Otis said, Vlad blinked. “I just ran into the boy in Stokerton.”

Vlad sank back in the chair, it seemed luck wasn’t on his side tonight. Someone seemed to have noticed he wasn’t at home. Otis was quiet as he listened, Vlad looking back sheepishly. “I’ll make sure he gets home.” Vlad waited for Otis to finish the call. If his own memories were right, he was in for a lecture.

Otis placed a pale hand on the back of his chair “you didn’t tell your aunt you were going to Stokerton, did you?” Vlad looked away “no, it’s kinda hard explaining that I have something to do in Stokerton that she can’t even know about.” Vlad said, Otis clucked his tongue “you are her ward Vladimir, but I don’t blame you.” Otis looked at D’Ablo “we might have to continue this another time.” Otis said, Vlad stood and looked at his dad’s journal. The worry that D’Ablo already knew about the ritual hadn’t left him.

“Can I have my dad’s journal back before we go?” he asked, D’Ablo blinked. The council president looked like he’d just been drawn out of a day dream. He looked down at the leather bound book before picking it up. “Yes, of course. I don’t see anything of use in here.” D’Ablo extended it out to Vlad, who took it. “The other files though, I want to look over.” Vlad nodded, he hadn’t planned on asking for those anyways.

The boy stuck the journal back into his bag and zipped it up “have a good evening D’Ablo” Vlad said, the vampire nodded before waving him off. Otis put a hand on his shoulder, leading the young Pravus towards the door.

Otis closed the gloss black doors behind him and looked down at Vlad, “come, I’ll drive you home.” Vlad smiled “think you could spare me the lecture, I’m already getting one when I get home.” Vlad said. Otis shook his head, giving Vlad the answer he’d already expected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should all realize that somethings don’t fucking change… god damn it D’Ablo!

Vlad rolled over, awakened by some unknown reason. He’d been sleeping just fine, then he’d jolted awake. As f something was wrong, though it didn’t feel like it. In all honesty, things seemed perfectly fine. Vlad looked at his alarm clock, one fifty seven. Nowhere near time to get up.

The boy pulled the blanket up over his mouth and snuggled into the sheets, allowing himself to begin drifting off into sleep.

The creak of a rebel floor board, the one next to his door, made Vlad’s eyes open wide. Someone was in his room. It didn’t take any sort of past experience for him to know that nothing good came from someone sneaking into his room in the dead of night. Vlad closed his eyes and slowly reached under his pillow. Hoping that whoever it was hadn’t noticed he was awake.

His fingers curled around the small black cylinder. The Lucis lay under his pillow, perhaps out of paranoia that he’d have to worry about a vampire. Vlad waited for another noise or indication, for an attack. But nothing came, it seemed quite. Vlad wondered if he’d just been hearing things, Nelly’s home was old, perhaps it had just been the floor settling that he’d heard.

Just as Vlad had convinced himself that he’d just imagined the noise, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Vlad reacted, swinging his empty fist out. It struck the intruder in the face and they stumbled back, muttering curses under their breath. Vlad sat up and pointed the Lucis at the dark shadow standing in the middle of his room. His breathing was heavy and his heart racing.

Keeping the Lucis trained on the figure, he reached over and flicked his bedside lamp on. The room was illuminated in a dull glow. The figure was still mostly a shadow, but that was now due to their black clothing rather than the darkness.

“D’Ablo?” Vlad asked, sounding surprised and a bit confused. The council president stood a few feet away, his hand clutching his bleeding nose. Steel grey eyes locked on Vlad, eyeing the boy closely. No, not eyeing Vlad, he was eyeing the Lucis.

Vlad took in a deep breath and slowly lowered it. He set the device down with in arms reach, if it became necessary. Which he desperately hoped it wouldn’t.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed room at two am?” Vlad snapped in a whisper. “I came to talk” D’Ablo said, moving his gloved hand away and pressing a crisp white handkerchief to his nose.

“You came to talk… at two in the morning on a school night?” D’Ablo nodded “I didn’t really expect that type of greeting from you, young one.” D’Ablo said calmly. His grey eyes shifted over to the Lucis “nor did I expect you to be in possession of… that” Vlad saw the fear in D’Ablo’s eyes. “You know, there are better times to come and talk to me. During the day, early evening, late evening, you know normal times. Not while I’m sleeping.” Vlad said.

The boy then sighed “so, what do you want?” D’Ablo pulled the now blood stained fabric from his face. “I wanted to continue our conversation from the other evening.” He said, Vlad stared in disbelief “you’re series? You broke into my house in the middle of the night, for this?” Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose “D’Ablo, it is two in the morning, can this not wait till tomorrow afternoon?”

“No” D’Ablo said curtly “I have questions, you have answers, this isn’t going to wait.” Vlad groaned. “Fine,” he looked at his clock again “you have an hour” he said “after that, you need to leave.”

D’Ablo gave him a fanged smile, one Vlad felt was a bite more like a threat and spoke “you said Tomas was to kill me, but what else? You have knowledge of the next half a decade, what else is there?” Vlad sighed “look, I have memories of what would have happened if the other night had gone differently. But like I said, I don’t have anything coherent.” Vlad explained “things are spotty at best, and missing at the worst.”

“But do you know what will happen?” Vlad sighed “yes, I do and it’s not gonna be good if I don’t focus on changing things.” Vlad said, D’Ablo tilted his head to the side just a little bit “what do you mean?” The boy pursed his lips “look that night wasn’t supposed to end so peacefully.” Vlad admitted, his onyx eyes moving back to the Lucis. D’Ablo followed his gaze.

“I don’t know exactly what would have happened, but I know I shot you with the Lucis the first time.” Vlad said “you what?” Vlad saw the president clench his jaw “it was an accident.” Vlad admitted, looking somewhat sick. “You kidnapped my aunt to lure me there, and I went. I don’t know how, but we ended up outside the building in the alley way in a fight. I shot you out of desperation, not realizing how powerful that thing was.” Vlad wet his lips.

“That’s why I was so admit to not go to Stokerton, I didn’t want to repeat that.” D’Ablo turned and grabbed the chair from Vlad’s desk and sat down. His chest against the back and his hands slightly folded across the top. “What happened after that?” Vlad sighed “that’s part of the issue, I don’t remember everything for sure, and I have some vague memories of you tackling me into full sunlight and Otis looking on the verge of death.” Vlad explained “but that’s about it.” D’Ablo remained quiet for a moment.

“It seems I would have survived the Lucis blast, but not unharmed.” He said “where did you shot me?” Vlad thought back, the image of D’Ablo laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood flashed before him. “The stomach, I think.” Vlad said, “Abdomen or actual stomach Vladimir?” Vlad blinked “what?” D’Ablo let out a slight groan in annoyance. As if Vlad were a moron for not knowing.

“Your stomach is off to the left side of your body, not in the middle like most people tend to think.” Vlad pursed his lips “you were still walking, I think…” Vlad said, trying to recall anything after that night, but only recalling vague images and feelings.

“But I know it would have all snowballed down from there. Fighting, hatred, and eventually death. I know you were going to die at some point and my dad would have been the one to kill you.” Vlad said, that same hurt look crossing D’Ablo’s pale face.

“Hey, D’Ablo, if you don’t mind me asking…” Vlad began, wondering if he should even bring the subject up “what was your relationship to my dad?” the vampire looked tense, but he spoke “your father was a mentor to me, he taught me many things over the years, introduced me to the prophecy.” D’Ablo said “I looked up to him, he was an ingenious man, smarter than most gave him credit for.” D’Ablo looked away “he was also sly, too sly. Things were happening in Elysia that I doubt Even Madam Council herself even knows about.” Vlad nodded “Madam Council? That’s Em, Right?” D’Ablo nodded “I remember that name, and a couple others.” Vlad said, “Who?”

Vlad paused, recalling the names he’d seen in the journal when he flipped through. “Jasik, Ignatius,   Dorian, several classmates, Vikas...” Vlad paused again, though he took note at the slight twinge of anger that showed up on D’Ablo’s face, right before it returned to normal.

“And the Slayer Society…” Vlad murmured, that seemed to catch D’Ablo’s attention “the Society?” he asked “why?” Vlad licked his lips, trying to figure that out “I don’t know, I just know they were involved.” Vlad sighed “they’re vampire Slayers, right?” D’Ablo nodded “and a pain in Elysia’s ass” the president leaned back. He regarded Vlad “so, what do you want?”

Vlad blinked “me?” he asked “no, the pillow. Yes you!” D’Ablo snapped. Vlad bit his lip “I want to change what I can. I know people are going to die, and I don’t want that. If I can prevent it, I will.” Vlad looked at D’Ablo “and stop my dad, before things spin out of control.” Vlad looked down, his eyes landing on the black ink that marked his wrist.

His Mark, his name in Elysian code that tied him to the rest of vampire kind. It hadn’t been a struggle to convince his uncle to give it to him. Otis seemed somewhat excited to be giving Vlad something so special. It looked just as Vlad remembered it had, no changes in the slightest. It brought him comfort everytime he looked at it or caught a glimpse.

“I’m gonna continue to try and recover my memories and do what I can. I don’t know how many people I’ll end up interacting with again, considering how things will change.” Vlad sighed “but atleast that means that might keep them safe, this whole prophecy thing was a mess.” Vlad said.

“Prophecy?” Vlad tensed at D’Ablo’s question. One word, that’s all it was. “Yeah, you know, the Pravus…” Vlad said, he looked to D’Ablo, who’s eyes seemed wide “what do you know of it?” D’Ablo asked, “Not much, I just know that I’m a part of it. And that it’s one of the things that led to the problems that occurred.” Vlad said “I just don’t understand it right now.” Vlad watched D’Ablo for a moment as he stood and moved the chair back to its original position.

“Thank you, Vladimir.” D’Ablo said, Vlad looked confused. “I think that will do for now, I should get going.” He said, the vampire looked at the boy’s night stand. “After all, I do believe my hour is up.” Vlad looked over, it was now a little after three. D’Ablo wasn’t wrong, Vlad had only given him an hour. But the fact that he seemed so willing to go, it made the boy nervous. “Is everything alright?” Vlad asked “yes, I just need to think over some things.” The vampire said.

Vlad watched him walk over to the door “hey, D’Ablo.” Vlad said quickly, making the council president look back at him “I want you to know something, that night in Stokerton, I was prepared to kill you if things went wrong.” Vlad said, his hand inched closer to the Lucis “and I still am, I don’t want to, but if I need to protect the people I love…” Vlad tightened his jaw “I’m not making the same mistake I made the first time, I won’t miss.”

D’Ablo watched quietly, face devoid of any real emotion as he followed Vlad’s arm. His hand was mere inches from the weapon “to threaten a council president…” D’Ablo clucked his tongue and smiled “that takes a lot, but you better make sure you can keep good on that promise little one. Because I have resources and allies, it isn’t that hard to make your life a living hell.” D’Ablo said.

Vlad knew it wasn’t, D’Ablo had done it before. He’d made four years of Vlad’s life the worst they could have been. While Vlad wasn’t exactly sure on how, he’d done it. The young Pravus locked eyes with D’Ablo “this is your one and only chance D’Ablo, I’m more than serious about this.” The vampire shook his head “well, I better be careful then.” D’Ablo then looked out the door way.

Vlad noticed the direction he was looking “and you best behave, I have little quarrel with you.” He said “but don’t press your luck.” Another sharp toothed grin, another silent threat. One not just to Vlad, but to the people he loved. A threat Vlad knew D’Ablo could make good on.

The vampire then left the room, his footsteps silent as he descended the stairs. Vlad waited a moment before slipping the device back under his pillow and reaching for the light, with a click, Vlad’s room darkened. The boy slipped under the covers again and pulled them up around himself. It took a bit, but his eyes fluttered closed, leaving him in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End


End file.
